Just a Little Fling
by The Hallowed Cat
Summary: After James and Lily’s wedding Remus is feeling a little down so he agrees to a one night stand but a mix up with room keys lands him in the bed of Sirius Black – will it stay as a one night thing between them? Or will it turn into something more?
1. Chapter One

Just a Little Fling 

Disclaimer: I was inspired to write this story after reading a Mills and Boon romance book, the plot and title are taken from that book. The book is _Just a Little Fling by Julie Kistler _and I do not have anything to do with this person other than buying her book. I did not make any money off this story and never, ever will.

Warnings: if you failed to miss it this story is Remus/Sirius slash; if you don't like it you can always hit the back button. 

~*~

Remus Lupin was already itching to bolt the chapel and they weren't even up to "Do you take this man?"  
It was a good thing it wasn't his wedding or he would have; but no it was the wedding of his good friend James Potter to his long time girlfriend Lily Evens.   
  
Lily looked radiant in her white lace dress with the sprig of lavender pined to her breast and James had managed to smooth his hair down and looked very respectable in his wedding suit.   
The chapel its self was also rather pretty in a gloomy, gothic way with crumbling stone and flickering candles giving it a romantic glow but under the circumstances St. Andrew's chapel felt more like Sardines R Us.   
Maybe it was the closely packed congregation that was making Remus swoon, or the heat of a sultry June evening, the smell of roses and melting candle wax.   
  
Remus's nose began to tickle, Uh-Oh, he thought looking around wildly, sneeze coming on!  
He tried his best to his best to stifle it into his hands but it came barrelling out with a loud "ha-ha-ha-chooooo!"   
A rustle ran up and down the wedding party and Remus felt his cheeks flush with warmth as the people in the pew infront of him craned their necks to try and see who had sneezed.  
Lily was laughing but next to her, her sister who Remus had be introduced to rather suddenly the day before stamped her foot and demand "Who was that? Who did that?" now everybody was looking to see who it was who'd made the rude noise, even the best man.  
  
The very, very cute best man Sirius Black, somehow Remus managed a weak smile.  
Of course he knew better than to get his hopes up about Sirius in anyway, every available (and some not so available) members of the congregation had their eye on him, even Lily's horrific sister was practically drooling when she'd laid eyes on him last night, not that Remus blamed her.   
  
Sirius caught his eye and winked – bless his gorgeous heart – and then he turned back to the ceremony like everyone else leaving Remus to wonder momentarily if he should have winked back.  
  
Finally, blessedly the got to the end of the ceremony with out Remus embarrassing him self any further and the organist geared up to play a recessional that rattled the rooftop of the tiny chapel; Lily and James swept down the aisle as bride and groom, Lily looking triumphant and James more than a little shell-shocked; and behind them the in groups and pairs trooped the congregation chattering happily between each other.  
Remus found himself falling into step with Peter Pettigrew and Arthur Weasely; both of them were sweet, kind men but Remus didn't feel like confiding in either today; he was too tried and too hot to think about anything but getting to the hotel where the reception was being held and going to sleep.  
  
"You feel alright Remus?" Peter squeaked, he dug his hands deep in his pockets and whistled happily, the sound going straight through Remus's head.  
"Fine" Remus told him "Just glad to be out of that church" not that it was any better outside in the still, humid air; perspiration trickled inside his stiff white shirt, making him feel damp and sticky.   
  
"So where do we go from here?" he asked, Arthur raised an eye brow.  
"Don't tell me you weren't listening when Molly gave out the orders?"   
"Sort of" Remus said defensively; actually he'd tuned out for most of it but of what he remembered of it Lily and Molly between themselves had managed to get the whole wedding party choreographed to within an inch of its life.   
Arthur shook his head despairingly " Just proceed straight over to the inn"  
"Oh, right" it was all coming back to him now. No dawdling Remus just hurry over to the inn, sit down, be quiet and await further instructions.   
  
As the procession navigated a short path from the chapel to the main building, a castle-like structure called the highland-inn, Remus held on to Peter's arm, the warn paving was uneven and the last thing he wanted to do was topple over and embarrass himself even more. Looking up as they turned the corner, he caught his breath.  
It had rained earlier in the day creating a soft mist around the inns turrets and balconies making it look as if it had bee plucked from some grand historical novel and set down intact in Dorset.   
"Its' lovely" Remus whispered.  
"Would it dare be anything else?" Peter asked wryly.   
  
As everyone filled in to the large hall that was holding the reception.

The dance hall became a beehive of activity with wedding guests trying to squeeze around the cluster of tables to find their wee place card; Remus was much to tired to look at all the tiny cards on every single table so he commandeered a rather surly young man who informed him that he was not a waiter, just a busboy and as such was not responsible for telling people where they where supposed to sit.  
  
But then Peter slipped him a ten and the bad tempered busboy managed to scare up a list of the seating plan after which he lead them to a table in the middle of the room where some friends of Lily's where already parked.  
One lively woman named, Talia was pouring champagne, she grinned when she saw the busboy coming her way; put down her glass and unbuttoned the top three buttons on her blouse showing off some cleavage which seemed to perk the disgruntled busboy right up.  
"Hon. could you run and get us a couple more bottles of bubbly?" she inquired sweetly "We're parched here"   
As he skedaddled, Talia raised her glass and cried out "Let's get this party started!"  
Remus wished he had the courage to unbutton his shirt but he was rather worried someone would complain loudly if he did so instead he took the glass of champagne offered which was cool and wet and lovely; missing Talia's predatory smirk all together.   
  
~*~*~*~*Happy Wedding Lily and James*~*~*~*~  
  
If one more person told him to smile Sirius Black was going to start knocking heads together.   
God! He hated weddings; obviously he was happy for James and Lily they'd married for all the right reasons and because they loved each other.   
But he'd watched so many of his friend get married over the past few years for all the wrong reasons- because somebody else's parents where pushing it, or the girlfriend was pregnant, or he was the right age, or she had a nice smile, or because all their friends where getting married.   
It didn't take long for one or the other to be miserable, that's why when ever any of his girlfriends started talking about the long term Sirius ran in the other direction.  
  
Sitting at the bar, nursing a scotch on the rocks Sirius smiled as he watched James spin Lily around the dance floor.  
Some times, he thought, sometimes marriage looked fun.   
"Sirius, Sirius, Sirius! What are you doing all alone?" a silky female voice purred; he glanced up at the leggy blond who he'd flirted with briefly last night; what was her name?  
  
"Lucky I ran into you" she said, perching herself on the seat beside him and flashing him a look down her low-cut little black dress. 

Sirius swallowed and let the tip of his tongue slid from his mouth to lick his lips, subconsciously readying himself for flirtation. 

 "Can I buy you a drink, um…?" damn, he really could not recall her name.  
"Oriel" she finished for him, smiling brightly and flicking back her golden hair.  
"Right, let me just call over one of the waiters"   
Oriel downed several sparkling fluorescent pink cocktails gossiping about Lily and the bridesmaids and where she'd brought her dress until finally Sirius could stand it no more and stood up.

Oriel attached herself to his arm, giggling and unsteady upon her feet.  
"Where you going? Can I come?"   
Bending down Sirius whispered in her ear "Room 503, ten minuets" and pressing a room key into her hand, fled.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
"Remus" Talia announced "What you need is a fling!"   
"A fling?" Remus flavoured the word in his mouth, then fixed his drinking companion with a look "Whatever do you mean by that?"  
Tilia seductively fingered her wine glass "Only that both you and I are all alone tonight, I'm an attractive woman and you're an attractive man, what I am suggesting is only natural"   
  
Remus shook his head "No…I…I hardly know you"   
"That's what so wonderful about it" Tilia laughed "look!" she gestured wildly with her hand "Everyone's pairing off"  
Remus did look and his eyes went immediately to the bar where Sirius was flirting with some blond and her magically enhanced legs and breasts; he turned back to Tilia grinning.  
"Why not, it's just a harmless little fling right?"  
Tilia practically bounced in her seat as she pushed her room key towards him "Its room 305, let me just go freshen up alright?"  
"Sure!" Remus chirped happily and kept smiling until Tilia has left the room when he collapsed into his chair dejectedly and reached for his glass, drowning it in one gulp.   
  
~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Remus was hurrying to his secret liaison when he suddenly had to stop and turn around; the leggy blond who'd been throwing herself at Sirius was standing in the middle of the hall appling her lipstick while gazing into one of the large mirrors that adorned the walls all around them.

Her friend at her elbow, who Remus noticed was the obligatory fat friend all beautiful skinny girls keep around was gushing complements.  
"It looks divine on you Oriel"  
  
"Yes, its Posionberry smudge" Oriel said carefully pursing her lips to spread it out finely "and Sirius Black is going to be finding traces of it on him for weeks to come; after I'm through marking him everybody will know I had him"  
Remus couldn't suppress a disgusted shiver and he knew for a fact that Sirius would hate to be marked by anything.  
"I'd wipe it all off if I where you" he told her, Oriel turned to him and rolled her eye.  
"And what do you know?" she asked him coldly, Remus grinned at her.  
  
"We'll I'm Sirius is friend, and I know for a fact that he hates women who wear to much make up" Remus let his gaze linger over her lips and face to make a point, Oriel stamped her foot and made to push past him but pushed to hard and sent them both sprawling on the floor.  
"You dick!" Oriel howled "You've ruined my make up, and made me drop my room key!"  
"Oh shut up" Remus growled hunting about for his own key, he picked up the first one he came across _Room 503_ well that sounded right to him; Remus stood up and bid Oriel and her friend goodbye before hurrying off.   
  
~*~**~*~  
  
Remus stood outside Room 503 feeling the first stirrings of panic filling his stomach, but he didn't want to be alone tonight so he unlocked the door and bolted inside; inky blackness greeted him.  
So much for champagne and candles but he supposed it was easier this way, he'd just strip off and climb into bed with her; have his wicked way and be off again in the morning and…oh damn he hoped she had condoms.   
Stripping off as quietly as he could Remus lifted up the bed covers and slid in beside his bed mate, wrapped his arms around them, found out they where a male, didn't care and kissed him.   
  
As soon as the warm body touched his Sirius knew this person was not Oriel and was certainly no woman, but he had no time to complain as the warm, vivacious creature had covered his mouth in a kiss and he kissed back, tangling his hands into soft hair and rocking up against wriggling hips that where arousing him to no end.   
  
His bed partner was making greedy little noises, and Sirius dropped his head to bite one pert nipple revelling in the sudden intake of breath.  
he sucked greedily; nipped and bit until the man below him was writhing and moaning before dipping down lower, letting his breath caress the other's aching erection before flicking his tongue out to lick the head.  
"Holy!...OH!" hands tightened in his hair before Sirius had time to place the voice, pushing him down and forcing him to continue, not that Sirius had any problems with that.   
  
TBC


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: I'm sorry for the taking so long and not writing for a while, I lost the book I was basing the fic on again and I've only just found it again.

Morning light drifted slowly into the room, casting a soft, warm glow on Remus.  He opened one eye. "Mmmph," he mumbled, unable to recognise the fuzzy shapes in front of him.  Stretching out an arm, yawning, he blinked, opening both eyes and realised he was naked.

  Naked. In a high, soft bed he didn't recognise with lavishly carved posts and thick draperies cascading down from the canopy overhead.

  Taking a silent inventory, he noted that there seemed to be a pillow wedged under his stomach, and his head, most of his hair and one arm were hanging off the bed, dangling in space. An assortment of rumbled bedclothes had been tossed onto the floor below him and a rainbow of small, ripped packets, red and blue, and green and yellow, lay scattered around them.

  Those where condom packets, he realised with sudden alarm. He counted. Six empty condom packets.

Six?

  As he lifted his chin, he though he could here someone breathing behind him. Not only that, but he could feel hot puffs of air on his back, just below his shoulder blades, and an unfamiliar weight, as if someone were laying there, head on the middle of his back, breathing on him.

  What in the blazes…?

  Uh-oh. Things were starting to come back to him. Bad things.

  He was getting fragments, strange shards of memory. And his head heart. He tried to concentrate. What did these bizarre thoughts mean? Something about the reception and some nutty woman telling him he really ought to have a fling. And then a key and an idiotic blonde in the hallway and he'd crept up the stairs and into a dark room…

  His body felt as if it had danced the tango to hell and back. More than once. He tried to move a few muscles. _Ouch. _Exactly what did they do?

   He had vague memories of his bed partner, of being upside down and on top of him, under him, on the floor, half on and half off the bed, of pretty much acting like a Flying Wellenda without a trapeze. That had to be some fantasy, right? People didn't really do those things.

  "Ok, you're fine." He whispered to himself. "Probably had too much to drink and you fell into a stupor in some guy's bed. Probably you where both too drunk to perform and nothing happened."

 Comforting, but hardly realistic given the aftershocks still humming through his nervous system. Not to mention those empty condom packets.

  "Well," he continued, trying not to panic, "whatever you did, he did it, too. Whoever he is."

   Quietly, carefully, trying not to fall into hysteria, he eased himself back into the bed   all the way, craning his neck so he could see who was back there, breathing on him.         

    Whoever he was rolled away, freeing Remus, and he saw dark hair, a beautifully sculpted torso, broad shoulders…He couldn't make out the side of his face, but a picture fell into his muddle brain with a clunk. A picture of a man sanding at the altar, beaming.

  "Oh shit!" he yelled, bolting upright. "I slept with the groom! I slept with James!"

   "The groom? Who? Wha...?" the man next to Remus jumped awake all at once, sitting up stark naked, staring at him. "I'm not the groom."

   Sirius, he'd slept with Sirius.

   _Breathe Remus, breath. _It could be worse. He wasn't the groom. He was handsome. He was nice. It could have been a lot worse, if only he weren't so naked. Remus bent down over the edge, grabbed a sheet, and flung it back up on the bed. "If you don't mind, could you please, you know, cover up?"

    Sirius's jaw clenched. But he took it. With a grim expression he flopped the linen over his lap. "Better?"

     "Yes, thank you."  Still unwilling to look directly at him, Remus compulsively rubbed his fingers over the intricate carvings in the dark wood post besides him. "Ah…I think me and Oriel got our wires crossed, she was supposed to be covering you in lipstick and I was meant to be with someone else."       

      "Huh?"

      Losing it, Remus bridged the gap between them, took Sirius by the shoulders and shook him. Hard. "What the hell where we thinking? How did this happen? And how did it happen _six_ times?"

      "I just…I haven't got a clue how we ended up together" Sirius said gingerly. But he extended a finger, gently lifting a tendril of Remus's hair as he smiled encouragingly. "But it was good."

  Remus hid a smile.

  Sirius's head felt like a bongo drum. He knew he had a massive hangover but that wasn't the half of it.

   He had just slept with Remus Lupin. And he was in big trouble.

 For one thing, he was not at all Sirius type. Sure, they'd hit it off big-time in the sack but Remus was too bright, too interesting, too challenging, too white-picket-fence-and-forever thanks to his condition and far too male for Sirius to contemplate hanging about in the bed any longer.

   It was just that Remus was his friend. And he looked so forlorn and lost leaning against the bed post. Completely naked.

   "Listen can you down to room service and get some coffee up here?" he asked in a very soft voice.

    "No, I cannot call room service." Remus yelled. Well, maybe he didn't yell. Maybe it only seemed like yelling to Sirius's headache. "If I call room service, they will know I'm here, won't they? I don't want anyone to know I'm here, and especially not some nice, wide-eyes kid who's going to roll his cart in here and then run back to room service central and tell everyone he saw two guys in bed with six empty condom packages. Six!"

  He was sorry he'd asked. "We could clean up before he got here. Did you say six?" he didn't mean to smile. Lord knew, this was nothing to smile about. "Six, huh?"

  "I'm glad the news cheers one of us up."

   "I'm sorry," he offered before he knew what he was saying. He _was_ sorry. It's just that apologizing wasn't necessarily the tactic he would've chosen if he'd had his wits about him. "Remus, I don't know what to say. I wish I remembered more about what happened or what we did…"

    But he did remember. All of a sudden, the memories come flooding back with startling detail. Good god.

   His gaze rocketed over to Remus, skidded off, and landed somewhere on the foot of the bed. Could he really have…? Could Remus really have…? He sure didn't seem like the type. Good god. He actually felt like blushing. He hadn't blushed since he was twelve.

   And right now he had to be out of that bed and more than a few inches away from Remus Lupin. He was starting to sweat from flashbacks.

   "Ok, listen." He jumped out from under the sheet and deftly whipped the heavy side curtain from the bed around his flanks as he turned. "Probably we need to talk about this, but I think maybe a shower is what I need. Unless…" He gave Remus a short glance. "You first?"

    "I'm not going to get naked in _your_ shower," Remus returned hotly, as if  his shower was any more intimate than what they'd already done.

  The shower. _Oh, hell_. Sirius leaned his head against the hard wood of the bed post. The shower was where they'd ended up during round six of their no-holds-barred exploration of each other, unless he was very much mistaken. The kaleidoscope of pictures unfolding in his brain told him he was not mistaken.

  There they all were, in blinding clarity. One was on the bed with Remus on top; two was half off the bed with him behind; three was on the floor, sort of a continuation of two after they rested for a minute; four was back on the bed but he was on top, and five was on the desk.

   And six…up against the wall of the shower with the water on full blast.

   He squeezed his eyes closed but the pictures remained. His only hope of sanity was that Remus didn't remember.

    "All right," he said darkly, "then why don't you just get dressed while I take a shower?" He'd just have to keep his eyes shut, point the other way and make the water cold. _Really_ cold.

    "I'll just get my clothes…" Remus said, picking up the discarded bed sheet and wrapping it about himself, he crawled off the bed and began to hunt around. "You've ripped my trousers, Black, and there are no buttons on my shirt! What am I supposed to wear? Do you have anything spare"

     "I didn't bring a change…"

  "Great" Remus hissed. "I have no clothes, not a stitch and I'm stuck in a hotel room with Mr. Sleeps-With-Anything-That-Moves"

   "That's hardly fair," Sirius put in, although it was difficult to argue while wearing half a bed curtain, while his body still rocked with erotic after shocks. "You don't know who I sleep with."

   "Besides me you mean? I know your first choice of bed partners last night with a bubble-headed bimbo with fake boobs."

   "You're the one who crawled in with me, not vice versa!"

   "That was a mistake." Remus said quietly. "I just need to go. This whole you-and-me-thing-last-night is just too much for me"

   "Remus…" but the door was already slamming leaving Sirius alone in a room that smelt of sex and Remus.


	3. Chapter Three

A/n: Thank you to everyone who reviwed, I'm glad your enjoying it.

Disclaimer: I was inspired to write this story after reading a Mills and Boon romance book, the plot and title are taken from that book. The book is _Just a Little Fling by Julie Kistler _and I do not have anything to do with this person other than buying her book. I did not make any money off this story and never, ever will.

Remus marched out the door and took about a step and a half into the real world. He stopped in his tracks.

 "Oh, no," He whispered. "This is terrible."

Self-conscious, he smoothed his hair away from his face. Not that it was going to help anything. He knew there'd be people outside the room but not this many. Not all dressed up and fresh faced and curious, staring up at the top of the stairs, right where he was rooted to the carpet, wearing a bed sheet and nothing else.

They had expectation on their faces and little bundles of rice in their hands.

And Molly. _No, please no_. Not Molly, too.

But there she was, wearing a pretty lavender suit, with Arthur, and Lily and James arm in arm. All four of them were poised on the landing, only a few yards away from Remus and the door to room 503.  They turned, all four of them. They saw him. Their faces reflected shock and then outrage.

"Remus!" Molly said loudly, just in case there was one man, woman or child not staring at Remus's disgrace. She marched up to him and Remus looked around wildly for someway to escape but he was stuck, "Look at you! Barley managing to pull yourself out of some stranger's bed. I don't know! First it rained and the hem of Lily's dress got wet, and then someone sneezed during the ceremony, and then Oriel Mackintosh is accosted by some woman and now you!"

Remus looked down at the floor unsure what to say in return and blushing bright red.

"Remus wasn't with a stranger," _oh bugger,_ "He was with me."  

"Shut up, Sirius" Remus hissed, elbowing him in the ribs but Sirius was already leaning over to Molly with an annoying grin on his face.

"I got a little drunk last night and Remus helped me to bed."

Remus could see that Molly didn't believe him for a moment, she was looking at Remus's neck and he raised his hand quickly feeling the imprint of teeth.

"Come on, Molly." Arthur said, reaching out an arm to drag her away, "This is Lily's day remember and she doesn't want an argument." from what Remus could see Lily was laughing to hard at his discomfort to care about an argument that might be happening.

As Arthur lead Molly away Remus darted around Sirius and back inside the bedroom, throwing himself down on the bed. He heard Sirius shut the door and then the bed dipped as Sirius sat besides him, a hand began stroking his hair and Remus moaned despite himself.

"It wasn't so bad." Sirius said softly and Remus laughed bitterly.

"You weren't the one exposing yourself to the wedding party."

"Lucky wedding party!"

"Oh do shut up, Sirius."

Light drifted slowly into the room, casting a soft, warm glow on Remus. He opened one eye. "Mmmph," he mumbled, unable to recognise the fuzzy shapes in front of him.

Stretching out an arm, yawning, he blinked, then opened both eyes. A draft tickled his skin, making him sure he wasn't wearing a top. Or a bottom.

Naked. In a high, soft bed he vaguely recognised, with intricately carved posts. He could hear steady, regular breathing in the bed. Not only that, but he could feel hot puffs of air ruffling is hair, as if someone were lying there, his head just behind Remus's, breathing on him.

_Sirius_

"Déjá vu all over again," he whispered, clutching the crocheted edge of the sheet to his front.

"G'morning Remus," Sirius said drowsily. Draping an arm around Remus's shoulder, snuggling closer, he felt warm and cozy, all heated skin and delicious masculine angles.

But Remus eluded his grasp.

"Why is it I completely lose my mind around you?" he inquired, not really expecting an answer. "We weren't going to do this again. You're not my type. I'm not your type. This isn't going anywhere."

Sirius's eyes were hooded as he lifted his head far enough to gaze at him. "Do we have to do this again?" he asked with exasperation. "We're good together, Remus. Why aren't we entitled to a careless, no-strings fling like everyone else?"

_Because I don't want a fling? Because somewhere between the six condoms and you saving me from Molly I fell in love with you?_ Remus thought. But there was no way he was sharing even an inkling of that with Sirius.

If Sirius thought anyone was in love with him, lest alone a male werewolf like Remus, he'd run a mile and Remus didn't think he could stand to lose his friend over something as trivial as being too foolish to get out at the right time.

"No reason at all." Remus said with a small grin before pulling Sirius to him for a very thorough kiss.

It wasn't exactly what he wanted, but he'd settle. After all they where good together and Remus wanted to get as much of it as possible before the next blond bimbo turned Sirius's head.

TBC


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: I just realised most of this story will be sex. I'm sorry I am trying to resurrect a type of plot but it will mostly be sex and worrying about sex and settling down in to a relationship that is more than just sex. I am sorry. I should have expected it since its based on a Mills and Boon Sensual Romance book.

And again thanks for all the reviews, I do enjoy them so much. They brighten my day and I like to know when you think I'm going in the right direction or when I'm way off.

Disclaimer: I was inspired to write this story after reading a Mills and Boon romance book, the plot and title are taken from that book. The book is _Just a Little Fling by Julie Kistler _and I do not have anything to do with this person other than buying her book. I did not make any money off this story and never, ever will.

They went down to dinner, Remus having sent Sirius to his room to retrieve a fresh set of clothes and Sirius promising to pay for whatever he'd ruined. Everyone was already seated and talking or drinking. Remus heard the distinct drop in conversation when they entered the room and he wondered again why he'd decided to come downstairs in stead of staying put in the bedroom and calling room service.

There was some pointing and whispering but this was silenced by a swift look from Lily, she waved them across to the largest table where she, James, Peter and the Weasleys where already on to the second bottle of wine.

Remus took the seat besides her, and Sirius the seat beside Peter who had already claimed the seat next to James. James was already looking decidedly drunk and very happy, his arm slung around Lily's shoulder.

"Hello, Remus." Lily said softly, a wicked smile on her face, "Its so good you and Sirius could join us after all."

Remus could feel the blush spreading over his face and down his neck, he gave Lily a look which he hoped would have been threatening but just made her laugh. Across the table Sirius was also laughing at him, Remus dropped his eye to the table cloth feeling humiliated.

And then, finally, the soup was served. Dishes came and went – a cucumber salad and poached salmon and new peas and potatoes – and everyone seemed to be talking at once, with questions about Molly's pregnancy and Peter's new job at the ministry. James started flicking peas across the table at Sirius, which started gales of laughter when he retaliated by throwing rolls. Remus was glad no one was talking about what had happened on the stairs this morning, in fact they all seemed to be pointedly not talking about it which also worried Remus.

By the time the delicious orange and chocolate desert arrived Remus had worked himself up into such a state worrying he could hardly taste what he was shoving into his mouth. He felt Lily's hand grab his beneath the table and he looked at her questioningly.

"Calm down," She whispered, "Nobody cares apart from Molly and I've already had a good talk with her."

Remus cast a quick glance across to Molly who was sneaking her husband's desert out from under his nose as he argued over something with Peter and onto her own plate.

"Oh." He said softly. Lily let go of his hand and patted his knee before turning back to her drunken husband who was absentmindedly throwing the little strawberry that had garnished his desert at Sirius, Sirius was beginning to tire of defending himself against James's continuous onslaught and gave Lily a pleading look.

"I think James is tired." Lily said even as James opened his mouth to argue with her, "Its late, lets call it a night shall we?"

"Yes, lets" Molly said.

As easily as that they cleared the table which left Remus, Sirius and Peter to casually play with forks, drink the last of the expensive wine and avoid looking at each other. Finally Peter excused himself and hurried off in the direction of the gardens leaving Remus and Sirius very much alone.

"Lets go to bed, hu?" Sirius said, standing up and pushing back his chair. Casually he took Remus hand and led him up the stairs. It wasn't until they where halfway down the hallway that Remus put the brakes on.

"Sirius," he entreated, digging in his heals, "I know where this is going, and I still don't think…"

"What? That we should share a room?" Sirius's grin was crocked and adorable as he caught Remus by the waist and spun him around in the middle of the corridor, slamming him into the wall.

And then he tickled him.   

"Hay!" Remus laughed, swatting at his hands, "Sirius, stop it." It only took a few seconds for Sirius to capture both of Remus's hands in one of his and pin them high above his head, and to keep up the tickling assault till he could barely stand it.

"This isn't fair," he protested. But Sirius didn't seem to care. Remus was past laughing and into hiccups now. "I'm still not sleeping with you. I don't care if you keep this up for hours – you still have to go to your own room and I'll go to mine."

Sirius's fingers grew more gentle, and the he switched to kisses, barley brushing his lips over Remus's cheeks and the tip of his nose. One hand still clasped both of his out the way, but his free hand crept under Remus's sweater and up the soft skin there to tease the nipple till it peaked hard into his palm.

"Sirius…"

"Who said I have sleeping in mind?" he whispered, blowing into Remus's ear, making him shiver. "Who says I don't want to fuck you right here in the hallway?"

"You can't."

"Oh, yes," He said roughly, "I can."

He shoved Remus back against the wall, greedily finding his mouth, releasing his hands as he lifted him off the floor. Remus didn't mean to kiss him back. He didn't mean to tangle his arms and legs around him. But he did. Somehow his trousers ended up bunched around his knees, he ripped open Sirius's shirt and Sirius pushed his sweater up over his head and arms, casting it away, fully exposing him.

"Fabulous," he murmured in a low, think voice that almost undid Remus.

Trapped between him and the wall with his skin pressed to Sirius's, torso to torso, hip to hip, he was already skating on the edge of incredible pleasure.

But…

"Wait, wait." Gasping for breath, "We can't…in the hallway, I mean. What if someone comes?"

"We're the only people up here." Sirius's voice was low and unsteady as he assured him, "we're all alone up here."

"Okay."

Sirius's mouth covered his once more and his hands peeled Remus's underwear down, squeezing his arse, urging him nearer and nearer. _Oh, Merlin._ They were actually going to do this in the hall-way. He'd never felt this turned on in his life. He twisted to reach for Sirius's belt, for the buckle, dying to get this moving. As Sirius's trousers pooled around his ankles, Remus moaned, rubbing up against him. He was so ready, why wasn't Sirius doing anything?

"Stop." Sirius stiffened. "Do you hear that?"

Remus didn't hear anything but his own heartbeat, pounding in his ears. But then he heard it too. Voices. Low, intense voices, coming up the stairs and heading for the hallway.

Their eyes met. What now? Remus was still dizzy from desire and in no condition to get his clothes together or crawl twenty feet down the hallway to the bedroom. And yet they could hardly stay where they were.

The voices grow louder.

Just as he was about to hyperventilate, Sirius wrapped his arms tightly around him and hurled both of them though the nearest door. A storeroom.

It was large as storerooms went put barely big enough for two people. They where still stuck together, still excited and trembling. Remus was about to say something when Sirius dumped him onto a self full of sheets, spun around, ducked far enough into the hall to grab his trousers and Remus's sweater and came careening back in.

Quickly, he pulled Remus back into his arms. He kissed him hard and fast and then her him there, secure in his embrace. Remus had no idea if this was a protective gesture, in case someone opened the storeroom door, or if he was just too far gone to rein in his libido completely.

Breathing heavily, trying to get himself under control, Remus could make out two voices now. One was Lily's.

His fear of discovery, and his curiosity over what Lily was doing in the hallway when her room was the next floor up, mixed in a crazy way with the heightening adrenalin and desire still running through his veins. He wiggled against Sirius, just a little, enjoying the idea that he could torture him for once and that Sirius could do nothing about it in the confined space.

"There's nobody here. Just an empty hallway." Lily said.

"Wanna do it right here?" That voice belonged to James and Remus had to hide his head in Sirius's neck to stop his laughter being heard. What was it about this hallway?

"No, we might wake someone up. Lets go outside in the garden."

"The bench in the garden?" James sounded perplexed, "I thought you said you got a splinter"

"No, no. I meant the gazebo. No one will see us there."

James chuckled. There was a muffled thump against the wall and then another, fallowed by an audible groan.

The storeroom was hot and Remus was dying from sexual frustration. Sirius had one hand pressed to his chest, tweaking his nipple, pinching him and deliberately plaguing him until he wanted to scream in frustration. If Lily and James didn't vacate the hallway in the next five seconds, Remus swore he was going to climb on top of Sirius and take him anyway.

Footsteps. They were leaving. Thank God, they were leaving.

He grabbed Sirius at the precise moment Sirius grabbed him, pushing the last scraps of there clothing out of the way. Sirius pressed him back into the shelf, kissing him, caressing him as he wrapped his legs around him.

It was mindless. It was marvellous.

And Remus wanted more.

He couldn't believe he just fucked Remus in the closet. Of all the ironic places.

Towels, sheets and pillowcases had toppled from the shelves and spilled to the floor and they hadn't even noticed. His mind had been on one single thing – to fuck Remus, rough and fast.

It was lust, pure and simple. Good old, healthy lust. Two people pushed beyond endurance by the combined force of their own frustration.

That was his story and he was sticking to it.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, pulling back enough to survey the damage. He didn't know why he was bothering to keep his voice down after he'd growled Remus's name and Remus had shouted his loud enough to have woken the people on either side of the storage room. Not to mention the fact they'd pounded on the wall loud enough to wake the dead.

As he gave Remus a quick once over he saw that Remus's face was flushed and his mouth a little puffy from relentless kisses but otherwise he looked none the worse for wear, much to Sirius's relief. This was just what he'd been wanting between them, just sex with no strings so why was he creating strings by fussing over Remus when it was over? Why was he so afraid he'd bruised Remus's skin as well as his pride.

"Remus, you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine," Remus smiled lazily, looking shagged out and Sirius couldn't help but smile at his dazed expression. "Can we try this again, maybe take a little more time, on a bed perhaps?"

Sirius sagged with relief. He really was fine, and what's more he didn't seem angry or upset about the fact Sirius had persisted, in fact he wanted to do it again.

"Sure." Suddenly full of energy, Sirius slid open the door enough to check the hallway and make sure there wasn't an angry, sleep deprived person waiting to bash his head. Luckily there wasn't, the hallway was empty.

"All clear," he said out loud. "Let's go."

With Remus's hand in his, scooping up their various bits of clothing, he darted out of the closet and off towards his room, victorious against Remus's scruples.

TBC


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews. I'm trying to interject some plot into this chapter, as well as Sirius being an ass and don't forget it's the 80's and sexually transmitted diseases are the worry of the world.

Tanya J Potter - Sorry I didn't make that clear. Molly is pregnant with Percy, I tried writing Bill and Charlie into the story but I thought they where too young so they didn't make it – they're probably being made to look at pictures of cats by Mrs Figg.

Kiyomi22 – Yes there will be strings ::has strange image of puppets in her mind::

Disclaimer: I was inspired to write this story after reading a Mills and Boon romance book, the plot and title are taken from that book. The book is _Just a Little Fling by Julie Kistler _and I do not have anything to do with this person other than buying her book. I did not make any money off this story and never, ever will.

Reposted because of bad spelling mistakes I have made – if anyone is willing to beta read the rest of this story I'd be much obliged.

………

Remus wiggled happily under the kiss landed on his shoulder.

"You taste good," Sirius whispered, placing another kiss at Remus's neck "Like a misty night in Paris,"

Remus creased up laughing and pushed Sirius away, gasping for breath.

"What? What's funny about that?" Sirius asked offended. "We could go to Pairs you know Moony, rent a hotel room and enjoy ourselves some more." He suggestively stroked Remus's arm as he spoke and Remus suddenly felt sick.

"Good Lord," He pushed himself up far enough to glare at Sirius. "This is me your taking to Sirius, not some Oriel person, not some woman," he ran a hand through is dishevelled hair "I'm not into misty nights in Paris, or champagne and sex till I pass out."  
"I am." Sirius stated happily reaching out a hand to grip Remus's around the waist and draw him closer.

"Well, I'm not" Remus said, fighting his way out of Sirius's grip and rolling over to face away from him, staring at the cream walls of the hotel sweet they'd occupied for the last day and night.

Remus wanted to go to Pairs – had always wanted to go to Europe, but hadn't been able to with his family because of his condition and hadn't had the time or the money since he left school.

Sirius had the money and he'd always managed to make time for having a bit of fun, but Remus didn't want to go with Sirius who had accidentally tapped into – and cheeped – his fantasy, making it little more than a come one.  Probably, Remus thought with a sinking feeling, the same sort of come on he'd used to ply Oriel and countless other women into bed with him.

He wanted to slap him.

"Bugger off, Sirius." He finally hissed, clenching his hands into fists and giving the wall a steely glare.

"Moony, what wrong?"

"I don't want to go to Paris with you and I don't want to keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

Remus couldn't remember Sirius ever having been this stupid, even in the full onset of puberty when just the hint of a pair of breast was enough to make him a dribbling moron.

"Sleeping together, messing around," Remus took a deep sigh, "I don't want that from you Sirius, I want you to stop treating me like some girl and treat me like me!"

"I am treating you like you!" Sirius said exasperatedly and reached out his hand to take one of Remus's, stroking it softly.

"You never asked me to Pairs before, I mean Paris!" He laughed bitterly, still refusing to look at Sirius or give into his coxing touch. "What a cliché line, Padfoot. Why not just say 'Remus, I want your arse' and be done with it. I think I'd respect you a bit more if you did!"

"Remus, what is wrong with you?"

"I'm losing my mind," Remus said. "I have to get out of this bed and away from you!"

He threw back the bed sheet and climbed out the bed, experiencing a horrid feeling that they had been in this situation before as he grabbed his underwear and pulled it on quickly. Sirius was still lying in the bed, looking confused and wretched, and Remus felt he at least owed him an explanation as to why he couldn't stay.

"Sirius," he sighed. "I'm not a girl…"

"I know," Sirius interrupted. "I like that."

"Shut up, wanker. I'm not a girl, and I don't enjoy you treating me like one, and a brainless one at that."

"I'm bloody not…"

"Sirius, I think I'm in love with you." Remus blurted out, stopping his friend in mid-rant. Now Sirius looked aghast, almost sickened and Remus realised if he'd wanted Sirius away from him any quicker that had been the thing to say.

"In love." Sirius wheezed. "This was just supposed to be a bit of fun, Remus."

"I know." Remus said, wondering why he felt like he was apologizing.

"Remus, I'm not a bloody Poof."

"I never said you were…"

Sirius was up out of the bed and pulling on his clothes quicker than Remus would have suspected possible, but then any hint of commitment and Sirius always had been off like a shot and it must be even worse now it was his gay mate asking for it.

"Sirius." And he wouldn't beg Sirius to stay, if the git was going to run out on him then that was fine.

"Look, Remus" Sirius pulled on one sock and looking for all the world like he'd never realised wool was so interesting. "I'm not interested in you like that, I though we were just messing about."

"Its okay, I understand" Remus nodded, his heart being ripped out slowly "My fault."

Sirius stood up and clapped him on the shoulder lightly; the Spartan touch hurt Remus more than he liked to admit. After the intimacy they had shared it felt like the most painful snub.

"You'll meet great guy" Sirius said, his smile saying he didn't believe it and Remus couldn't blame him, after all gay werewolf – not the world's greatest catch. "Its just that that guy isn't me."

And then he was gone.

Remus ignored the bed, he wasn't going to lose control in the same place he'd been lying with Sirius mere moments before. He chose the little desk and chair situated in the corner to throw himself down in.

He'd just order a bottle of wine from room service, put it on Sirius's account and get completely hammered.

It was while he was dialling the room service number that he remembered that for the last two time they'd had sex both of them had forgotten to wear condoms.

He replaced the phone in its receiver and buried his head in his hands.

Now Sirius Black might very well be the death of him in a very real sense.

…..

Sirius stalked downstairs to the bar, angrier than he'd been in years.

He'd thought him and Remus had a good thing going – sex with no strings but then the bloody tosser had to go and mess it up.

What had Remus thought he was going to do? Be all happy and settle down into homosexual bliss. Remus was mad, Remus was bloody gay, Remus was bloody gay and mad and in love with him.

Sirius really needed that drink.

As he made his way to the bar he noticed a very familiar and welcome face. Oriel was collecting a bottle of champagne from the bar. If Sirius played his cards right he could be in bed with her sharing that lovely looking bottle of champagne and Remus could go bugger himself.

"Hello, Oriel."

"Oh, Hello Sirius." The young woman blushed a pretty shade of pink and Sirius wondered why he'd ever bothered with Remus anyway.

"I'm so sorry you misplaced my room key, I was so looking forward to spending the evening with you." He placed one hand on hers and looked deeply into her eyes; Oriel gave an embarrassed little giggle.

"Oh well…I bumped into someone, he said he was your friend. I think we got each others keys or something and I ended up with this other girl."

"How terrible." Sirius said kindly and Oriel blushed a deeper shade of red.

"It was a first, she was expecting someone else but he never showed up so we got a bottle of wine and one thing lead to another..." She shrugged and smiled happily. "Her names Talia."

"Oh" said Sirius, withdrawing his hand.

"I have to be getting back, I only popped down for the champagne. It was nice seeing you again, Sirius."

"You too."

And they she tottered away in her ludicrously high heals and Sirius was left to speculate  he really was the only heterosexual left in all the wizarding world.

He really, really needed that drink.


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for the update, I wasn't very inspired and then I was away in France for a while. Thank you for all the reviews and thanks to Moony who beta read this story.

……….

Remus lay tangled in the bed sheets of his bare, north London, flat. He was staring at the ceiling and wondering why he wasn't in the bathroom with the man in the shower who was singing off-key.

He knew the answer was that he didn't want to wash away the feeling of hands caressing him or the smell of sex from his skin. What he wanted to do was lie in the sheets that still smelt strongly of musk and sex, and ignore the fact that when he remembered, the man lying with him in the bed had black hair, a mischievous smile and called himself Sirius.

It wasn't that Remus didn't like Edric, the man currently occupying his shower. He did, a lot.

It was just that everything between them had been tarnished, before they'd even begun, by the memory of Sirius. Remus had met Edric at St. Mungo's the morning after the fight with Sirius. He'd checked himself out of the hotel and booked an appointment at St. Mungo's to make sure that Sirius hadn't left him with any parting gifts. He'd been clean, luckily. Even more luckily, he'd bumped into Edric on the way out. Edric had invited him for coffee and that had been that.

Only now they'd slept together and Remus couldn't stop thinking about Sirius, about how he'd kissed differently, all tongue and teeth, and how Sirius had wanted to try all those different positions. Edric was a strictly missionary position, once-a-night-only kind of guy, and Remus liked that.

It was predictable, it was safe and he really liked it.

The doorbell rang and Remus leapt out of bed, grabbing his dressing gown. Throwing it on and grateful for the distraction, he opened the front door and regretted it instantly.

"Remus!" Sirius slurred, throwing his arms wide, enveloping Remus in a tight hug and a sloppy kiss. Remus weakly registered that Sirius reeked of alcohol and tasted foul, as if he hadn't cleaned his teeth in weeks, as Sirius's tongue forced its way inside his mouth intent on plunder.

Remus pressed his hands against Sirius's chest and pushed him away just as he heard footsteps sound behind him.

"Who's at the door, love?"

Sirius stopped trying to kiss Remus and stepped back immediately, scowling and Remus heard himself starting to apologise. Only not to Edric but to Sirius.

"I'm sorry," he was saying. "Sirius, this is Edric, my…um…my…"

"His boyfriend." Edric said coldly. He offered a hand for Sirius to shake but Sirius pretended not to see it, instead fixing Remus with a look that made him go weak at the knees.

"Having fun without me then, Moony?" he said, giving Edric a quick, utterly disgusted look.

"Look Sirius, this really isn't a good time."

"Yes, I can see that." Sirius gave Edric another appraising look, taking in his dripping wet state with only a towel hung round his hips. "Rather fat isn't he?"

"Go away, Sirius."

"I'm going, wouldn't want to interrupt your fun. After all, you don't get that much of it." And with that he disapparated.

"Who was that?" Edric asked, looking at the space Sirius where had been moments before.

"It doesn't matter," Remus said quietly. "Just some nutter."

He could still taste Sirius' kiss, burning into him like a tattoo, as if Sirius had been trying to mark him. The thought was at once arousing and utterly disgusting. Remus grabbed Edric's hand.

"Come on," he said, eyes gleaming. "Let's go back to bed."

……

Sirius went to James'. It was the only place he could go. Peter was away on special business and Arthur would be at the ministry - somehow he didn't think Molly would lend him a kind ear to him and his troubles with a bloke.

He apparated in the middle of the living room, right in front of Lily, who was in the middle of her morning aerobics. She screamed and Sirius covered his ears, wincing.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked, blushing bright red and crossing her arms over her chest. Sirius thought he might be blinded forever by the sight of her in purple Lycra and a head-band.

"I need to talk to James."

"He's gone to work."

"Oh." Sirius suddenly felt very foolish and rather ill.

"Did you know Remus had a boyfriend?" he blurted out, studying the floor which seemed to be swimming before his eyes. Lily nodded.

"Of course, we flooed each other a few times when we were on our honeymoon."

"Well, who is this guy? I don't like the look of him!"

"You've met Edric?"

Sirius nodded emphatically, hearing a name given to the person Remus was with was almost physically painful. Without a name that guy could have been some alcohol induced figment of his imagination or a simple one night stand, with a name he was a real person.

"I've met him," Sirius growled. "He was near naked when I went round and Remus wasn't much better. So what does he do then? Does he even have a job?"

"He's a healer."

A healer. It just got better and better didn't it! Remus had found some nice guy with a good job, someone who could probably be trusted meet his mother, unlike Sirius who wasn't allowed within three feet of her ever again.

"I don't like him," Sirius said again, feeling like a whiney child who couldn't let go of an idea.

Lily cocked her head to one side and regarded him for a moment, hands on hips.

"Sirius," she said at last. "You're an idiot."

"I know, but why?"

"Because you're completely mad about Remus and you've gone and messed it all up!"

Sirius shook his head. He knew that this would be Lily's reaction. She read too many muggle romance novels with titles like 'The Eternal Fling' and 'Wedded to a Pirate" and thought all romances worked out like those.

"I couldn't care less about Remus, I just don't like the guy he's with."

Lily gave him a look that said she didn't believe him and Sirius ignored her.

"Are you going to put the tea on, then?" he asked, picking up one of the little ornaments on the mantelpiece and turning it over to see where it had been made. "I'm gasping for a cup."

….

Lily brewed the tea. Sirius had drunk two cups and was starting his third, when she told him about how Remus had met Edric, not forgetting to reprimand him for breaking Remus's heart before buggering off to god knows where.

"I got drunk for a month," Sirius supplied, sipping his tea. "I didn't want to admit I liked being a poof. I just thought Remus would want to pick up were we left off, I didn't think he'd start shagging someone else."

Lily pulled a face at the word poof and ladled more sugar into her tea, stirring it thoughtfully.

"Well, I don't know what to do. I think he's over you. He and Edric seem happy together - they go to the theatre sometimes and out to eat - things that you don't do," Lily said.

Sirius stared down at her hands interestedly. She had started playing with the gold wedding band on her finger, pulling it off, pushing it on and rolling it around.

"I don't think so." He said slowly. "I kissed him, and he kissed me back."

"Oh Sirius! How could you?"

"I didn't know he was with someone!" Sirius defended. "I just saw him and I had to."

"Git," Lily muttered. "But Remus loves you, so whatever plan you concoct in your weasel brain, I'll help you with."  
Sirius's face lit up and he hugged her quickly.

"Thanks Lily."

"I'm only doing this for Remus mind, you hunt him again and I'll curse you so hard." She waved her fist at him threateningly but she was smiling and her cheeks where stained with a soft pink blush.


	7. Chapter Seven

A/n: Thanks again to Moony for beta reading. You are a star my dear! And thank you again for all the reviews, they make my day.

This is not the promised last chapter because there are still a few lose ends to tie up so expect more from me soon. Obviously you don't want to read my rambling notes so on to the story.

….

Remus was cooking when the doorbell rang. Edric had gone home to get a fresh change of clothes and go to work, so Remus was making himself an elevenses snack that consisted of large amounts of bacon and butter.

Werewolf comfort food.

"Who can that be?" he asked out loud. He felt a small flutter of apprehension in case it was Sirius but that seemed unlikely. Sirius had backed off pretty quickly when he'd seen Edric; he probably wouldn't bother coming round again.

Switching off the hob where he was in the process of frying bacon, Remus told him self very sternly that he definitely did not want Sirius to be at the door. Fat spluttered in the pan and Remus had to step back quickly to avoid being hit by it.

Obviously even thinking about Sirius was dangerous to his health. So Remus steeled himself, put on a smile, and pulled open the front door.

"Remus Lupin?" the deliveryman asked, an odd look on his face that Remus had long ago come to understand as 'God, your name's funny', holding out a clipboard.

"Yes." He signed his name and took the proffered package.

Shutting the door quickly before the deliveryman started asking questions about what the package contained, Remus brought the mysterious box into the kitchen. Setting it down on the table he went to look for the scissors which took a few minutes because they weren't where they were supposed to be.

And then, scissors in hand, he contemplated the package.

Who the heck was it from? Maybe something romantic from Edric to celebrate their first night together? Or maybe that book he'd ordered from Scotland? Only one way to find out.

He attacked the parcel with his scissors, slashing at the thick tape, wrenching open the cardboard flaps.

Inside the box was lots of silver confetti and Remus knew then exactly who'd sent it: Lily. It was the same sort of confetti they'd thrown at the wedding; Lily must have bags of the stuff left over, and nestled in the confetti was a silver envelope with his name in gold across it. Remus picked up the envelope and tore it open quickly.

There in Lily's best copper-plate hand writing, on a tiny sheet of white card was an invitation. Remus read it quickly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter cordially invite you…oh it's a party."

Lily had mentioned last time he flooed her that she wanted to get the old gang together again but he'd thought she'd meant a pint down the pub, not a proper party.

The old gang. That meant Lily and James, Frank and Alice, Molly and Arthur, Peter, himself and Sirius.

Sirius…

Remus gave a little involuntary shudder at the idea of having to make small talk with Sirius while internally wanting to strangle him.

"If he's there with a date, like that horrid Oriel, I will kill him. No mercy," His voice grew louder as he continued and he began to smack the card against the edge of the table. Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. "That would be just like him to bring Oriel and flaunt her in my face. And I would have no choice; I would have to kill him."

No court in the world would convict him, especially after seeing Oriel.

"But if he brings a date then I'd have to bring Edric." And Remus really didn't want to. Frank and Alice had no idea of his preferences; they'd been in India and had missed the wonderful spectacle he'd made of himself at Lily and James wedding. He also didn't want another meal with Molly staring at him disapprovingly and Peter tip-toeing around like he was afraid he'd suddenly start screaming 'Remus is a poof! Remus is a poof!' if they where left together in one place for too long.

"This is silly," He said sternly to himself. "Sirius and I are finished; it's just a friendly get together. I won't tell Edric, it's not like he needs to know, we're not serious." And with that settled he looked at the card again to see where Lily was holding her shindig.

_8 o'clock__ – the Highland Inn_

Remus dropped, without dignity, into the closest chair.

They really were bringing this thing full circle weren't they?

….

Remus arrived at 8 o'clock exactly and then spent a further ten minutes in the bathroom – splashing water on his face and worrying that he might be the first person to arrive thereby looking desperate and very alone. He should have brought Edric along. All of his friends were in couples or would have brought someone with them and he'd be on his own, a third wheel while they chatted about couple things. But he didn't want his friends to meet Edric. He'd always imagined that when he came out he'd do it on his terms, not because of some silly drunken fling and he didn't want them looking at Edric and thinking he was Remus's rebound shag or something equally distasteful.

He stared at himself long and hard in the mirror, willing away all of his guilt and his false hopes. It was too late to do anything about it now anyway; Edric was working the nightshift at St. Mungo's and Remus was twenty minutes late now because of his worrying.

He went to find the party.

He hesitated in the doorway of the small private conference room Lily had hired for the occasion. Everyone already seemed to be there, mingling happily, laughing and holding drinks. He spotted Lily hovering at James' shoulder and gave her a little wave. She rushed over to him with a delighted cry and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so glad you could make it, come and talk to James will you?" and she escorted him over to where her husband, with a glass of bubbly in his hand, was looking morosely at the wall and then wandered off.

"How's married life?" Remus asked.

James gave him the look of a condemned man.

"She's costing me a fortune!"

……

Sirius never showed.

The evening was enjoyable without him. Peter, who appeared just before the soup was served and apologised at great length, seemed to blossom under James' attention. Remus chatted with Arthur about the new television he was thinking of buying - at length and in more depth so it became more than the passing bit of news he had intended it to be. Molly discussed swollen ankles and stretch marks with anyone who would listen.

But still Remus spent the whole evening peering surreptitiously at the door, hoping Sirius would put in an appearance. If only long enough for Remus to explain how happy he was without Sirius, thank you.

As he was leaving Lily pressed something into his hand as she hugged him goodbye, a wicked smile upon her face. Remus didn't look at it until he was outside in the night air taking cool, deep breaths and waiting for his taxi.

It was a little gold key – the key to room 503.

He ran back inside the hotel, past a bemused looking James and an elated Lily and took the stairs two at a time. His hands were shaking so badly he could hardly get the key into the lock.

But, finally the key turned, the knob rotated under his hand and the door slid open. He was having trouble breathing and his heart felt like it would burst out of his chest. Other than that he felt fine.

Remus stepped over the threshold.

He saw the big four poster bed with its heavy drapes, a silver bucket holding a bottle of champagne on ice and a crystal bowl brimming over with familiar packets of the condom kind.

But no Sirius.

Maybe he was hiding behind the curtains? Maybe he wanted to re-enact the whole thing and Remus was supposed to strip and crawl in there with him? If he peeled off his clothes he'd feel stupid if Sirius came bounding into the room with a band playing the wedding march to recreate their first night together? Remus groaned at the thought. What a mood killer that would be!

Sirius appeared then from the bathroom, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I was eating dinner," he explained to Remus's odd look. "Didn't want the room to smell. Bloody hell you lot took forever!"

Remus continued to stare, long after the time came for him to make a reply and Sirius' smile faded.

"I'm sorry Remus. I was an idiot. I got caught up in who I thought I should be, but when you were with that man…I couldn't…"

"I missed you." Remus said simply.

A crooked smile curved Sirius' lips.

"I missed you too, but I have to tell you that I love you."

"Oh."  
"I'm very much in love with you and I can't possibly let you live with that Edric man. I've got tickets to Pairs, we can go right now if you'd like."

"Sirius…" Remus bit his lip and Sirius suddenly grabbed his hands, holding them tightly as if he was afraid Remus would try to run if he wasn't weighted down by something.

"I don't want a fling," he said seriously. "I want us to be together and I know I'm difficult but I can change."

Remus quieted him with a kiss, tasting champagne, chicken and Sirius.

"I love you," he said quietly, savouring the words he was suddenly allowed to say freely and without fear of reprimand. "And I'll go to Paris with you. You're a bloody wanker but I love you." And then he kissed him again.

A small voice at the back of Remus' mind told him he was making a mistake - that he was being weak. After all, he had a boyfriend who was expecting him to be at home tomorrow so they could go to the Muggle movie theatre together. Remus didn't care though. He wanted Sirius more and he was willing to give up safety and predictability for him.

At least, right now he was.


End file.
